Valhalla Resorts
by i just like to read theses
Summary: What happens when the reds, blues, and some freelancers all live on the same apartment floor? No plot, little dabbles, and just random parts my friend and i thought to do.
1. Caboose and Muffins

"Okay Caboose, you stay here. Tucker and I will be right back. Okay?"

"Sure thing Church! I will stay right here!"

"Great Caboose, we'll be right back." Church and Tucker walked down the hallway. They were hanging out in Church's apartment but he was called down to the front desk along with Tucker. So that meant Caboose was left in the hallway, again. Caboose saw the mailman come to their floor and deliver the mail. Caboose walked up to the mailbox for Tucker and his apartment to find a package.

"Tucker will be happy to find out I got the mail! I shall get it then!" Caboose looked at the package to find it had his name on it, and it was from Shelia, Caboose's girlfriend. He sat down in the hall and opened it to find muffins. They had blueberries in them; Caboose loved it when Shelia would send him a present. Just as he was about to eat a muffin, he then heard Tucker and Church coming back. Church liked muffins from what Caboose could remember, so Church would get one first. The moment Caboose saw Church round the corner he yelled, "Church this muffin is for you!" and he threw it. The problem was the muffin hit Church in the head, and it was rock hard. Church passed out right in the hallway.

"What the hell Caboose!" Tucker started to yell. "You just knocked Church out!"

"He was suppose to catch it, Tucker did it."

"Dude, you can't blame this on me. I watched you knock Church out. Just help me get him back in his apartment."

"Okay."

"Where did you get those muffins anyway?" Tucker asked while they dragged Church down the hall.

"Oh! My girlfriend Shelia sent them to me. I thought Church would like one."

"Your girlfriend, Shelia, is probably a dude Caboose. All women on the internet are actually dudes."

"No, she sent me that picture. She is very pretty, I showed you!"

"It's probably fake Caboose. Here hold Church while I open the door." Caboose shouldered Church easily while Tucker opened the door. "Come on; let's put him on the couch." Caboose was about to put Church on the couch carefully when the door slammed open, and Church fell on ground hitting his head on the coffee table. "Oh shit."

Tex walked in the living room to see a nervous Tucker, Caboose, and Church unconscious on the floor. "I just got home from a stressful day at work and don't need any more stress. What the hell does this look like?"

"Oh, well. My muffin hit Church in the head, nothing bad, right?" Caboose looked over at Tucker to confirm he said the right thing.

"It was all Cabooses' fault Tex, I swear." He bolted straight for the door, leaving Caboose alone with an angry Tex.

"Get the hell out now," Tex said slowly. "Or I will kill you."

"All right, I will follow Mrs. McCrabby's advice and leave now. Goodbye Church!" While Caboose walked out of the apartment, Tex walked over and put Church on the couch carefully.

"What the hell happened?" Church asked a moment later.

"From what Caboose told me, a muffin knocked you out." Tex told him with a small smirk on her face.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Caboose?"

"Several times Church, how's your head?"

"Hurts like hell."

"Good."


	2. Sister

"What do you mean you need to live here?" Grif asked.

"Well, my roommates kicked me out, and I need a place to stay. You always told me you have an extra room here."

"Sister, get out of here. You can not live here!"

"Grif, who are you yelling at?"

"No one Simmons, mind your own business!" Simmons walked to the door to see Grif arguing with his sister.

"Hey Sister, how have you been?"

"Great! Can I stay here for a while? My roommates kicked me out."

"No!"

"Yea, we have an extra room. No problem."

"Hell no, she is not staying here!" Grif yelled.

"Why not bro? You always cared for me after mom ran away and joined the cirrus, why can't it be like that?"

"Wait, your mom ran away and joined the cirrus? I thought she abandoned you guys as little kids. Can I record everything you say?"

"This is why I hate when you visit."


	3. Donut's Car

"Knock, knock, anyone home?" Donut asked walking into Grif and Simmons' apartment. He found Grif and Simmons sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey Grif, hey Simmons."

"Oh, hey Donut. What's up?"

"I'm going to the store to get groceries and wanted to know if you two needed anything."

"Hey Donut, can I come with you?"

"Sure Simmons, do you want to join us Grif?"

"Too far of a walk. No."

"Okay then, let's go Simmons! We can take my car!"

"You have a car?"

"Yea, of course I do!"

"Which one is yours?"

"It's the light red one."

"You mean the pink one?"

"It's not pink, it's light red. Why does everyone say it is pink?"

"Because Donut, it is pink."


	4. Babysitting

"You almost scarred those children South!"

"Calm down North, not like Junior has never heard an adult say those words before. I mean come on! It's Tucker's kid."

"What about Theta? He's a good kid that is very innocent, and you almost took away that innocence South!"

"Ya, ya I get it."

"So next time you walk into the apartment yelling up a storm, just don't even do it." Just then there was a knock at the door, North opened it to find Tucker pissed off.

"Where is she? Where the hell, is she!" he yelled.

"Right there," he pointed towards the other room. "South I'm going out for a bit!" while putting on his coat and shoes.

"Whatever!"

"Good luck Tucker." North closed the door behind him and walked down the hall to hear yelling.


	5. Whipped

"I'm coming in Church!" Tucker yelled.

"No! Tucker do not come in here!" Church yelled, but it was to late seeing that the door was opening.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Tucker says seeing Church wearing an apron.

"I am only wearing this because the apartment was really filthy and Tex likes when she comes home to a spotless apartment."

"You are so totally whipped Church!"

"I am not whipped Tucker! I just care about my girlfriend's happiest. Is that wrong?"

"Normally no, but you are whipped. You are totally whipped."

"I'm sorry but Tex has been gone for nearly two weeks and I hope she'll be home soon. She is normally strained when she gets back and when everything is tidy, Tex is happier."

"You just want to get some."

"Shut up Tucker!" Church yelled pulling off the apron and tossing it on the floor.

"Heck you need to get laid. I know this girl that would do it for free, she's pretty good too."

"What the hell Tucker?"

"She sleep with everyone in my college dorm, her name started with a K, but everyone called her Sister."

"Tucker, isn't that the girl the one living with Simmons and Grif?"

"Yeah, wait what?"

"They have a girl living with them called Sister."

"I'm going to go check on your theory. Bye."


	6. Poker Night

"Bingo!"

"Caboose! We are not playing bingo. We are playing poker. Learn how to play or get out!" yelled Tucker. "Even Sister knows how to play!"

"Yeah, just like I know how to get STDs!"

"Yeah, wait what?"

"I don't give a shit, let's just play."

"Can you just calm down Church." The four continued playing their game.

"You guys are really cool! I wonder why Grif wouldn't let me join you guys before."

"It's because of Tucker, most people don't like Tucker."

"Shut the fuck up Caboose!"

"Which one of you is Tucker again?"

"Oh, he's the one in black."

"Wait, then who is the other one in black?" Sister asked.

"Who?"

"Her." Sister pointed behind Tucker and Church to a blonde standing in the kitchen opening.

"Oh, that's Tex."

"Oh, she's kind of hot!"

"Who's the girl?"

"What? Who, Sister? Oh, she's just a new neighbor." Church states.

"You mean to tell me I'm only gone a few weeks, and you guys get yourselves a new girl?"

"Um…."

"Church, I'm scard."


	7. New Girl

"Alright class, we have a new transfer student joining us today!" a man dressed in blue yelled over his class. The red head standing next to him looked annoyed about being here and this class.

"New girl is kind of hot, what do you think Church?" Tucker looked over at his best friend. His friend looked up for his book for a moment then returned to it.

"She's a girl, whatever."

"Oh come on! She is at least a 7!"

"Class!" the teacher yelled trying to get their attention yet again.

"Hey, Mr. Flowers! Why don't you actually send someone to detention?" a random boy yelled.

"That's not right. I don't agree with punishing you kids for being yourselves." Most of the class started laughing at his statement. "Please go sit next to Leonard, Leonard raise your hand please." Reluctantly, Church raised his hand. The girl walked over and sat next to him.

"Hi there baby, I'm Tucker. What's your name?"

"None of your god damn business."

"Oh, a tough girl. It's alright baby, you can show me the sweet girl inside."

"Tucker, leave her alone. She isn't like all the other girls you go out with." Church said when looking up from his book.

"Oh, come on Church. It's not like that!"

"Bullshit dude! Two minutes ago you were rating her!"

"You were what!" the girl yelled.

"Church, you are the world's biggest asshole."

"Yeah, so I've been told."

"I give up, I'm going to go flirt with Brittany." Tucker got up and left them alone. Church went back to his book.

"Hey, my name's Allison but people call me Tex. Your name is Leonard, right?" He looked up at her.

"Yeah, but everyone calls me Church."

"Well Church, I have a feeling we are going to be good friends." She said with a smirk.


	8. Guys Night

Sorry, I've been busy with work and school. I hope this summer i can post more!

* * *

"We're going out to the bar!"

"Have fun; take a few drinks for me."

"Nope, Wash. You are joining us weather or not you like it."

"No, I don't like drinking after the Christmas Party last year."

"Is this because of what happened with Connie?" Wash felt a blush start to spread across his face. "Dude it is!"

"Be nice York. Do not worry, it is guys night. No girls allowed."

"So South will be there?" York started to laugh.

"No my sister won't be there. It will be Maine, Wyoming, York, you, and me, if you will join us."

"No thanks, I just want to read this book tonight."

"Come on Wash! You need to have some fun. Come with us."

"He said no York."

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I will make him join us." York walked out of the room.

"Where is he going?" North just shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Maine, Wash's roommate, walked in the room with York. He pointed at Wash and growled something.

"What did he say?" North asked.

"He said you are joining us tonight. Why do you have to get my roommate involved in this?"

"It's more fun this way."

"You're an asshole."

* * *

Later that night….

"You guys are all assholes."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up Wash."

"Who creates a drinking game from a friend get rejected?"

"We do."


End file.
